demigods
by kitty713
Summary: when clark meets a girl named kassy in his barn he must her protect at all costs from the people who want to use her as a weapon.


Chapter 1

ulley hugged her mother at the airport "you know you don't have to do this'' her mother said ulley frowned she didn't want to think about the possibilities of what she said, "but I want to go'' she lied she was good at that hiding her true feelings from others her mother sighed "alright then I can't stop you" she said ulley hugged her mother one last time before boarding the plane. Ulley's parents were divorced her mother now lived in New York while her father Jacob lived in California ulley looked out the window while the plane finally left the airport, she thought of all of the memories she was leaving behind "well" she said with a heavy sigh "can't turn around now" so she closed eyes hoping that when she opened them she would already be at her destination after what seemed like forever the plane finally landed in California she quickly existed the plane and walked into the airport it only took her a minute to see a man with black hair, he was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes ulley walked up to him hey dad she said she wasn't allowed to call him Jacob in front of him hey ulley he said with a cheerful smile. They walked out of the air port and towards a black porche car she put her bags in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat Jacob was already in the drivers seat he started the car and they drove off " so how was your flight ? " Jacob asked, trying to start a conversation " good " ulley answered while looking out the car window " that reminds me " he said " I have a gift for you " ulley looked away from the window and looked at her father with curious eyes he was not the one you could count on to give you a gift or a good one anyway " what ? " jacob asked noticing ulley 's glance " dad the last time I checked you don't buy gifts " ulley answered " well you are my daughter " jacob said " true so what did you get me ? " ulley asked jacob smiled again, " a car " he answered ulley 's eyes widened jacob laughed " you should see the look on your face " he said her father always loved to laugh at her facial expression. " You didn't have to you know '' jacob nodded " a friend of mine sold it to me at a cheap price do you remember Mr. turner " jacob asked ulley shook her head no as a response " doesn't ring a bell " she said " you use to play with his son will when you were kids " jacob said in a effort to try to get her to remember ulley thought long and hard " nope still don't remember '' ulley answered " well he's paralyzed from the waist down so he has no need for it now so he sold it to me at cheap price " jacob said, ulley felt sorry for Mr. turner even though she did not remember him at all or his son will after a few more minutes they pulled up Jacob's driveway and ulley saw a blue Toyota convertible ulley immediately went to inspect the car it looked to be in fine shape and luckily it was in her favorite color " well ? " jacob asked " I like it " she answered " good " jacob said then walked towards the front door of the house. Jacob didn't need to tell her where her room is she visited his home quite often when she was a kid and could remember it well she walked up the stairs down the hallway stopped in front of a door that had a sign that read: ulley 's room knock first ulley laughed she wrote that sign a long time ago but wondered why jacob hadn't tore it down yet, she entered the room it was fairly simple there was a bed, a dresser, a desk with a computer on it for a place to do her homework, and a closet ulley quickly unpacked and walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see her father cooking she stood motionless her father had never cooked before mostly because he sucked at it " dad are you cooking " ulley asked in a surprised gasp " yep " he answered cheerfully " dad what's going on ? you never cooked before " ulley asked in a suspicious tone he's probably up to something she thought " well since you and your mother left I had to learn you know how bad I am " jacob answered " bad ? sorry dad but your worse than that " ulley said " ok maybe bad is understating it a little " he said " dad you lit the kitchen on fire when you were making mac and cheese " ulley said trying to suppress her laughter, while remembering the day clearly she was six when her dad nearly burned down the kitchen trying to make mac and cheese it is a day that she will never forget " ok, ok im a horrible cook so I took some cooking classes " jacob said also remembering the day " so what are you cooking ? " ulley asked " fried chicken " jacob answered " sounds good " ulley said jacob nodded " you can watch TV if you want until its finished " he said ulley nodded then turned on the TV, sat on the couch , and watched TV after a hour jacob finally finished cooking. " Dinners ready " jacob said " finally im starving " ulley said while turning off the TV and walking into the kitchen they sat at the table and began to eat " so are you excited about school ? " jacob asked ulley rolled her eyes " dad you know im never excited about school " she answered " I know but aren't you just a little excited ? " jacob asked in a curious tone ulley pondered on the question she thought about the school what would probably be like what the students would probably be like and most importantly the teachers, she was shocked however to find that she was excited about it " a little " she admitted jacob smiled pleased at her answer "that's good " he said ulley stood up washed her plate in the sink and put it in the dish washer " im tired I think I'll go to bed " she said " okay good night " jacob said .Chapter 2

Ulley woke up to the bright sun shinning through the window she sat up in her bed and stretched she got up and went to the bathroom brushed her teeth, straitened her long black hair, and got dressed , she put on a sweat shirt and a pair of jeans she also grabbed any pair of shoes not caring if she matched or not she walked down stairs into the kitchen her Jacob was already gone and was at work. She quickly made herself some toast and afterwards went outside to her car it didn't take long for to reach the school she was amazed when she got there to find not that many cars were there she quickly parked her car and looked at her watch she was early she sighed a iraited sigh she considered waiting in the car until it was the right time but that would just irate her more so she stepped out of the warm cozy car and out to into the cold air she entered the building and walked into the attendance office, she stopped automatically when she accidentally bumped into a boy on her way in he had black hair and wore a red sleeveless shirt , blue jeans and red shoes "oh sorry about that" he said he had a English accent. He helped her up " no it was my fault" ulley said she didn't care she was to focused on the boys eyes for anything else to matter his eyes were red like the color of wine and his skin was pale like he hadn't been in the sun for a while, " well see ya" he said before leaving ulley stood frozen for a minute until she finally remembered where she was and what she suppose to do she walked up to the front desk "excuse me" she said in a timid voice the lady looked from her paper work and looked at her " yes?" she asked " I'm ulley Francis the new student " ulley said " oh hold on a second" she said the got up and to the room in the back she quickly came back just as quickly as she came. And handed her a white of paper " here is your schedule" she said


End file.
